Ayme and Folon: The Beginning
by AuroraBello
Summary: When Ayme decided to take Giacomo's offer, it would change her and Folon's lives forever. Updated! Enjoy.


Note: I don't own any of these characters except for the ones that aren't in the game. I don't own Baten Kaitos or Namco.

A young man surveyed the town sprawling village that lay before him. While the village brimmed with life, there was fear that lay underneath the surface. When the villagers looked at the young man, they immediately made their eyes downcast, and shuffled quickly by. The young man folded his arms, and stared hard, searching for something.

"Captain Giacomo! Sir, what exactly are we looking for? We were not briefed…" A soldier said. Giacomo grabbed him by the shirt.

"We are looking for strong children. For top-secret experiments by the Empire. And if you talk so loudly ever again in my presence, you may end up being the specimen." Giacomo said, thrusting the soldier away.

Giacomo's hard, dark eyes kept searching. There were many orphans in Azha. However, strong ones were hard to find. Most of the children lived off the charity of other villagers. Even then, they were still too small. But Emperor Geldoblame had instructed him to take children from places that didn't matter, for the experiment of the Divine Child. How was he going to find a suitable specimen in such an impoverished place?

Just then, a young girl started yelling at a group of kids. "How dare you treat Folon like that! Just because he's different than you is no reason to treat him like…like…like trash! He's in your same position. He deserves to have some of the food, you know!"

"Come on, Ayme. He's a freak! He's got blue skin, like he's choking! We've all worked hard for these small scraps, and I'm not about to share it with some Shawra!" The other child, who looked like the leader, swore.

The girl, who looked to be about 9, walked up to the boy. Swelling, she punched him, square in the nose. She picked up the remaining scraps, and walked away, towards another child.

"Ayme! Fine, we won't share with you, either, if you're going to hang out with that freak! Don't expect any more food or help from us, you thief!" And with that, the other children scattered.

Ayme sat down with the younger, blue-skinned child. He was small for his age, and looked scrawny. She handed him the some scraps, and sat down next to him.

Giacomo walked towards them, hoping to see if this was perhaps the child he was looking for.

"It's okay, Folon. Don't worry about them. We'll find our own food." Ayme said, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Ayme. But what if no one gives us…char…char…charity? I mean, who would want to feed a kid who looked like me?" Folon responded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we get food. I'm your friend, Folon." Ayme said confidently.

"Sir, it's getting late. Should we head back to Mintaka, to report?" The soldier asked Giacomo.

"You head back, and tell the Emperor I'll be staying the night here. I'll find lodging with a local." Giacomo responded. He said to himself "I need more time to see how this child, Ayme, interacts with the others. She may be the one we're looking for. Not necessarily strong in might, but strong in will."

"And sir, what shall I tell your father, Georg?"

"You don't have to tell him anything," was the response.

Giacomo rose early the next morning. He sighed heavily as he saw the two soldiers running up to him. He thought about last night. He had watched the child, Ayme, take care of her blue friend. She found everything for him, from food to a place to sleep. He was sure she was the one. He had made his choice; Ayme would be the experiment.

"Sir! Emperor Geldoblame said that if you don't produce a worthy specimen…"

Giacomo grabbed the soldier again by his uniform. "Silence! I already know of the consequence," Giacomo hissed. Quietly, he said, "you must realize, that these people despise Emperor Geldoblame. They do not speak of it; if they were caught, their whole village would be annihilated." The soldier looked confused. Giacomo sighed again. "They hate our presence here just as much. They think we are trying to spy on them. Now, to mention Geldoblame LOUDLY in their presence is a clear sign of an idiot. I have already decided the child. It will take us about a day to return to Mintaka. You two, go wait outside the village." The soldiers ran off smartly.

Giacomo approached the young girl with the purplish hair. "Excuse me, Ayme, was it? Listen, how would you like to go to a place where you'll never have to go hungry again? Where you can sleep in a soft bed, and never have to worry about this place again?" Giacomo said in a falsely sweet voice. The child, who looked a bit surprised, recovered quickly.

"I guess…But why me? There's gotta be some sort of catch," Ayme said, eyeing him. "Maybe I'll go along, if Folon can come, too." Folon looked up suddenly at the mention of his name.

Giacomo looked annoyed. "Oh, but Ayme, we only need you, your friend can stay here and be fine…"

"No. I want Folon to come with me. We're in this together." Ayme said defiantly.

"Fine, you may bring your…friend…with us. But remember, if he gets in my way…" Giacomo stopped himself, he didn't want to scare the child off. "Gather what belongings you have, and let's go."

Ayme and Folon picked up the few things they had. They followed Giacomo out of the village, where they met two soldiers, and continued on their way.

Several hours later, Ayme and Folon began to feel the affects of the long, hot journey. There was a soldier in front, and one in back with Giacomo.

"Ayme…was this such a good idea? We know they're from the Empire. They can't be...trusted." Folon said in a rushed whisper.

"Folon…I did this for you. We can't keep living off scraps for the rest of our lives. This way, we're guaranteed food, and a place to sleep." Just then, Folon tripped.

"Get up! You stupid child, GET UP!" Giacomo started yelling when Folon didn't get up automatically. Folon sat up; his knees were scrapped and he had several splinters in his hand. Giacomo kicked Folon in the stomach. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it," He said as Folon rolled over, gasping.

"Hey, don't talk to Folon like that!" Ayme yelled. She hit Giacomo, but her tiny fists did little damage. Giacomo laughed. He pushed her away and continued walking. One of the soldiers had put Folon back on his feet. He grabbed Ayme by the shoulders and pushed her forward.


End file.
